


The adventures of Benjamin Bunny and Thomas McGregor

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (only in the extra chapter - the rest is just sweet and fluffy), (only in the extra chapter - the rest ist just sweet and fluffy), A Lot of Plot, A lot of Fluff and sweetness, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hux and Kylo as a farmer and a bunny, Hux is Thomas McGregor, Kylo is Benjamin Bunny, M/M, Magical Rabbits, Misuse of Vegetables, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Top Ben, but porn too, for everyone - promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: The life of the rabbits is disturbed when Thomas McGregor comes to the countryside. They try to chase him away, but there’s one rabbit who doesn’t want him to go. His name is Benjamin Bunny. And Benjamin will use his magic to get what he wants. Oh yes, he will!This is some strange mature version of Peter Rabbit, I really wanted to write, with magical rabbits, horny farmers, but also lots of Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay – first things first: I started writing this story before I had watched the movie, so I just knew the trailers. I watched the movie when I was already very deep into the story. Therefore I decided I wouldn’t change the story. I just added a few important things and continued the way I had planned the story first hand. I wasn’t aware that Bea doesn’t know about the rabbits speaking and that Thomas thinks he is turning insane because of it. So this is one thing missing in my story. In my story, it’s well known that the rabbits can speak. I mean they are also wearing clothes… So it’s not that hard to believe… XD In my story, the rabbits also have another kind of magic. I won’t reveal anything more about it now. Furthermore, I also changed the big final. For the ones who do not want to spoiler themselves: I just say tree. The ones who’ve seen the movie know what I mean. ;) 
> 
> The main reason I wanted to write this story was that Benjamin Bunny has the name he has and I mean – come on – who wasn’t reminded of Ben Solo by the name? ;) And of course I wanted to write about sweet Thomas McGregor who’s just exactly like some farmer-version of Hux. So yeah, I hope you have fun reading this. If you like it feel free to write to me and/or leave Kudos. 
> 
> The story has been betad by the wonderful 93percenttardust.tumblr.com. Thank you for it, darling! <3

Benjamin’s eyes went wide. He was sitting on one of the old walls, having a look at the new neighbour together with his friends and Bea. The new neighbour was… well he was very attractive for a human, to say the least.

 

The man was working at his little greenhouse, obviously cleaning it up. He wasn’t really good at it, squirting some of the cleaning stuff into his face. But what he did next was… a very special kind of cleaning. He took an old cloth into one hand and pressed a second one between the doorframe and his ass, before going down and up again, rubbing the wood clean. Benjamin felt something burn inside his little stomach.

 

“Let’s have a talk with him”, Bea suggested and went down the hill to the man’s garden. Peter and the others followed her immediately. Benjamin hesitated. “What’s up, Ben? Come on!”, his cousin Peter called out to him, but he shook his head. “No, I’ll head home. I… have things to do”, he excused himself lamely. Peter just shrugged and went on.

 

Benjamin hesitated a little while longer, watching how his friends went to the man, but he shook his head at his own behaviour and ran back to their rabbit hole. Once there he went straight to his room, burying himself under his bedsheets. This was silly. Rabbits didn’t find humans attractive. He’d told Peter so again and again, whenever his cousin was in the mood to mourn about Bea. That he now thought this new man attractive – that wasn’t an option! Still, Benjamin couldn’t help, but rut against his sheets before the others came back.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

A few days passed. Thomas McGregor turned out to be even meaner than his granduncle had been once and Peter decided they should go and get their land back. When told about his cousin’s plan, Benjamin nodded eagerly. He would give his best, helping Peter to chase the man away. Because if he wasn’t there anymore Benjamin wouldn’t have to think about him, right?

 

Their mission went… well, not so well. Thomas McGregor was fast and he obviously hated rabbits. He chased them through the garden and nearly beheaded them a few times with a spade.

It went so far that McGregor caught Benjamin. He put him into a bag and then everything happened very fast. The next thing Benjamin remembered was Peter at the window of McGregor’s car, freeing Ben with the help of his sisters. They watched McGregor when he held the bag over the bridge, still believing that Benjamin was inside. He hesitated. A whole lot of emotions were flashing across his face and finally he opened the bag – to find the binoculars inside, which Peter had put into it seconds before. Of course the farmer broke out into rage.

 

Benjamin’s heart was still thundering when they finally reached their home. “Holy shit…”, he mumbled. When he turned to look at Peter, his cousin was simmering with rage. “Peter?”, Benjamin asked concerned, carefully reaching out with one paw for his cousin. “He’s gonna regret that”, Peter said through gritted teeth, still fuming over the whole thing. He sounded really dangerous and Benjamin thought better of it than to argue. It would just bounce off Peter that McGregor had hesitated. To be true, he didn’t want to go back to the house. But what choice did he have?

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Peter and the other rabbits and animals from all over their town made good work of driving McGregor crazy. The first few missions Ben was with the others, but that changed one evening.

 

He was walking through the fields alone, enjoying the stars and fresh night air, when his gaze turned to McGregor’s house. He could see the young man inside his greenhouse, trying to tidy up the mess that had been left by them this morning. They’d smashed his flower pots and ruined his patches after stealing a good amount of carrots and other vegetables. McGregor was sweeping the floor.

 

Carefully, Benjamin went closer to have a better look at the man. He couldn’t deny that he still had something like a crush on him. He didn’t regret what they did, though. Thomas McGregor had tried to kill them more than once, but when he was close enough to see the man’s face he was taken aback. McGregor was crying. Silent tears falling down his cheeks, while he collected the smashed pieces of an old and beautiful looking flower pot.

 

Benjamin’s heart skipped a beat and he felt like his throat went tight. They had wanted to chase him away. To make him mad and finally leave their land. They didn’t want to hurt him. Or at least Benjamin hadn’t planned on doing so.

 

With elegant long and slim fingers Thomas was pulling out a handkerchief and dried his tears. He shook his head (maybe about himself?) and continued to tidy up. Benjamin was caught by his feelings. He didn’t want him to be sad. He hated it when somebody was sad. He hated tears and crying. And Thomas McGregor made something inside him burn. Looking at him gave him a warm feeling in his stomach, it also ran down between his legs and he felt an urge he thought he’d never feel in his life.

 

He really wanted to run to the man, drying his tears with his paws and snuggle up against his chest, sharing his heartbeat, while Thomas would pet his fur to calm down. But… that was what he always had told Peter not to do with Bea. They shouldn’t get closer with humans than being friends. Yes, they had their magic, but it only lasted for some hours. Never longer. And what life would that be?

 

While he was still not sure what to do, a second human was coming closer. It was Bea. She didn’t see Benjamin in the dark and went straight to McGregor. He turned around, taken aback. She’d brought some cake with her as an apology for what her friends had done to him, trying to calm him. Benjamin felt how his heart sank due to her gentle touch and the smile that flashed over Thomas’ face. It was a beautiful smile, although it was small. It was shy and gentle and true. It was a smile he wished the man would have for him. But how could he? The rabbits had terrorized him to no end and surely would continue to do so in the future. He had every right to hate them. And this – this was right. Bea was a human and also a girl – he was a rabbit and a boy. It would never work.

 

With slow, sad steps he went back to the rabbit hole and only when he was lying in bed he let a tear escape, rolling down his fluffy cheeks and vanish into the covers.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

As expected Thomas and Bea got closer, much to the displeasure of Peter and the others so. “How could he?!”, Peter screamed, stomping his feet in anger. “He has no right to hold her hand and especially not to kiss her!” They had seen the two of them walking through the beautiful spring morning. To be fair – it hadn’t been Thomas initiating the kiss, but Bea. But Peter wouldn’t see that of course. For him Thomas was the fiend who stole their land and now also their friend and his secret love interest. For Benjamin it was the other way around. But although his heart ached, he didn’t see Bea as his enemy. She was in the right here. She was such a nice person, always lovely to everyone – humans and animals. She deserved to be happy. And if that was with Thomas, he had to accept it.

 

“Calm down”, he told Peter. “It’s not worth it. You know the rules. We can change our form but it’s not allowed to stay with a human forever. We can be their friends but you want something that can’t be.” Peter shot him an angry glare. “What do YOU know about love, Ben? You never felt for someone like I do for Bea!” With that he ran away, leaving Benjamin without a chance to answer and tell him about his feelings.

 

But he wouldn’t have told him anyway. It was his secret. Always would be.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Time went by and Bea tried to make Thomas and Peter become friends. Of course it didn’t work at all, the two of them fighting whenever she wasn’t watching. One evening when Bea was visiting her parents Peter snapped. “I’m gonna do it”, he told the others.

 

“Don’t be silly, Peter”, Mopsy told him, but he shook his head. “I’m gonna use our magic and I’m gonna change into human form. And then I’m gonna teach this dumbass a lesson!” His mind couldn’t be changed, no matter how much his friends tried to and a few hours later a human Peter knocked at Thomas McGregor’s door.

 

McGregor opened the door. “Good evening?”, he greeted the stranger. “You phoney bastard!”, Peter said through gritted teeth as it was his usual way of speaking whenever he was angry. He pushed McGregor inside.

 

The others couldn’t see what was going on from outside, but they could hear glass shatter and wood break. “He’s crazy”, Flopsy said with big teary eyes. “He’s gonna kill that man and he’s gonna be fried for it. Oh god, oh no…” Benjamin’s heart was racing. He couldn’t let that happen. At the moment he feared less for Peter but more for McGregor. Yes, he made the life of his family hard, but they weren’t any better, were they? And what Peter was doing there…

 

Benjamin thought of McGregor’s beautiful face, of his slim form and thin arms. He would lose against Peter. There was no chance for him. Without a second thought Benjamin ran to the house.

 

Normally it was a hard process to change, taking several minutes and also some pain, but not this time. It seemed that his fear for Thomas made everything go pretty fast and when he rushed through the still open door he was already in his human form.

 

Peter was sitting on Thomas who was lying on the floor, hitting him hard in the face. “Stop it!”, Benjamin screamed and ran over to pull Peter away. “Damn it, stop it!”, he said again and finally got Peter away from the human.

 

“What are you doing here, Ben?! That’s a thing between him and me! He stole Bea from me and he’s gonna suffer for it!” “You’re gonna kill him, you giant dumbo! What do you think Bea will think of you after doing so?” He pushed Peter away and knelt down beside Thomas. He was barely conscious anymore. “Get out of here!”, he told his cousin, glaring him down. “Or I’m gonna make you.”

 

It was absolutely unlike Benjamin and Peter must have recognized that. He glared at Ben for a few more seconds, before he turned and ran out of the house. Only when Benjamin could hear the others calling for Peter and following him wherever he was running to, he concentrated on McGregor again.

 

His nose was bleeding and maybe broken, his lip was split and there was already a black circle forming around one of his eyes. And that were only the bruises in his face. There would be bruises all over his arms and legs and body soon, too for being pushed against all the now broken furniture.

 

Carefully Benjamin lifted the man from the ground and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He laid him down on his bed, before going to the bathroom to get some bandages and ointment. He caught himself in the mirror briefly. Unlike most other rabbits, his human form had a different hair colour than his fur did. It was a very dark brown, nearly black, and reached down to his shoulders. The only thing he recognized as his own were his soft brown eyes. He was tall and had wide shoulders and a trained body. His brown leatherjacket was tight around his muscular arms, as well as the light brown trousers around his thighs. He was good looking as a human. More so than as the bearish rabbit he was.

 

But that wasn’t important now. He hurried back to the bedroom and sat down next to McGregor, starting to bandage him up. The man was unconscious and therefore couldn’t protest when Benjamin undressed him to put some of the ointment on his bruised skin. When he was done he put the covers over him, then he hesitated. He wasn’t sure what he should do next. He couldn’t just stay here, could he? He would turn back into his rabbit form in some hours. But he couldn’t leave Thomas alone either…

 

With a sigh and a silent prayer that he might stay a human a little bit longer than normal, he lay down next to him.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

A paw at his cheek made him wake up. Cottontail was standing next to him on the bed. When he looked down at himself he could see his paws again. So the magic had vanished as it always did after a while. The first light of the new day was starting to colour the skies outside. “We’ve gotta go”, Cottontail said. Benjamin looked to his right were Thomas McGregor was still sleeping under the covers. He looked bad and Benjamin turned to Cottontail. “I can’t leave him alone”, he said and Cottontail’s nose twitched. “I understand you. But… he hates us. And he just remembers a man. Not even Bea knows about our magic. Please, Bennie, we’ve gotta go.”

 

With a sigh and a last long look at Thomas he followed Cottontail outside and to their rabbit hole.

 

Peter was there too, locked into his room. The others had kept watch one after another so he wouldn’t go back and get himself into trouble any further. “How is the farmer?”, Mopsy asked and Benjamin told her about the bruises. “I hope Bea will stay away at her parents’ a bit longer”, he said. “I don’t know what she will do if she sees him like that.” “She won’t hurt us. She never would”, Flopsy said hopefully. “But she may quit being friends with us. Even if she doesn’t know of our magic she knows how much we hate him.” How much YOU hate him, was what Benjamin wanted to say, but he mustn’t upset the others further. It was enough that they had to look after Peter.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Protected by the darkness of the night Benjamin went to McGregor’s house every night after that, looking him over when he slept. The bruises were getting better and his nose hadn’t been broken, thank god. Bea had stayed with her parents longer indeed and therefore didn’t know about Thomas. They’d phoned two nights ago, but Thomas hadn’t told her. Benjamin had overheard the phone call and when Bea had told Thomas that she loved him, Ben had held his breath. But Thomas had hesitated and finally he’d just said goodbye and good night.

 

Benjamin’s heart had skipped a beat and then doubled it’s speed. Did Thomas not love Bea? Was it all just one-sided and he didn’t like her like that? Did he like her just as a friend?

 

Another week passed until Bea came back. It was then that Thomas told her about the fight. About a guy storming inside his house, saying something about him not being allowed to have Bea and beating the shit out of him. And he told her about the other guy. The ‘good looking’ guy, he said. Who had rescued him and brought him to his room to bandage his bruises. The guy called Ben. Bea didn’t understand a word. She’d never heard of these guys.

 

The rabbits had stayed silent. They’d agreed to never mention this again, although it took a very long talk with Peter to make him agree.

 

Thomas broke up with Bea that night. Of course she said he mustn’t do that because of this stranger, but he said he wasn’t doing it because of him. “I don’t love you, Bea. I tried it, but I don’t feel more than friendly feelings for you”, he said and sounded nearly more hurt than she did.

 

Benjamin was sitting in front of the window of the living room, overhearing all of their talk. He couldn’t help it, but his heart jumped inside him in celebration. It all sounded like there was at least a little chance for the ‘good looking’ guy. Although it would never happen, would it?

 

…………………………………………………………

 

After their breakup Bea started spending more time with the rabbits again. First Peter was still mad at her, but it didn’t take long until he forgave her. She was too nice a person for that. She hadn’t quit meeting Thomas completely, but she did so rarely, for she needed more time to get over it.

 

Peter was still mad at Thomas, though. But his previous militancy was gone. Maybe it was because he regretted what he had done to him. But if he did, he didn’t tell the others. They just didn’t go on their missions again. So Thomas McGregor had time to tidy up his house and garden in peace.

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. And on a late August day Thomas McGregor must have come to terms with the rabbits, because when Benjamin visited his house like he did every day, there was no electric fence anymore.

 

Carefully and still suspicious he crawled under the gate and into the garden. The vegetables had grown again, thick pumpkins already waiting to be harvested. Slowly and on alert he wandered through the beds. “Hello”, a voice suddenly made him startle. When he turned, Thomas McGregor was standing behind him.

 

Benjamin’s first instinct was to flee, but Thomas was smiling. And it wasn’t the cold mad smile from once, when he chased after him and Peter. It was the warm smile, the true and shy one. Everything inside Benjamin told him, that this could be a trap, but his heart made him stay, looking up at the human. “Hello”, he said hesitantly.

 

When there was a pause, he added: “You’ve removed the electric fence.” “Yes, erm, yes I did, indeed”, Thomas said as if awaking from stupor, too. “You stopped ruining my garden so I hoped we’re good now.” So he wasn’t bad at all. It just had taken time until he was used to the animals around here and maybe it had also needed Bea to bring the good in him to the surface.

 

“The garden looks nice”, Benjamin stated. He wanted to apologize, but it wouldn’t come past his mouth. “I’ve spent a good amount outside to rebuild it”, Thomas said and Benjamin wanted to say he knew, because he had watched Thomas every day. But that would have been strange, wouldn’t it? Even for a rabbit. “You want a carrot?”, Thomas suddenly asked and Benjamin was totally taken aback. He couldn’t even say something. He just nodded slowly and Thomas gave him another one of his beautiful smiles.

 

He went for the little greenhouse. Benjamin followed slowly. Thomas went in briefly and came back outside with a whole bunch of carrots. “Here. For you and your friends. Maybe as… as some kind of apology?” Benjamin had lost all words. He took the big bunch of carrots and looked at Thomas with his big brown eyes in wonder. “Thank you”, he suddenly remembered to mumble. He was too overwhelmed by all of this, so he finally just went for the gate to head back to the rabbit hole. “What’s your name, by the way?”, Thomas asked just before he went outside. He turned again, taking in the young man. He was still as beautiful as on the first day he saw him. “Benjamin”, he told him, nervously fumbling with his little brown leather jacket with his free hand.

 

Thomas’ gaze fell onto the jacket, his eyes squeezing shortly as if he was trying to remember where he had seen it before. He then shook his head and smiled again. “It’s a pleasure, Benjamin. And nice jacket by the way.” Then he turned away and went back to his house.

 

Benjamin stood there for a few more minutes, just staring at the thin air, where Thomas had stood before.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Benjamin went back home, telling the others of what had happened and showed the big bunch of carrots to them. “I knew he wasn’t that bad”, Flopsy smiled. Peter just rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say otherwise. Just taking his amount of carrots.

 

This evening Benjamin was sitting in his room, thinking hard about what he could give to Thomas in return. When the goose came by to visit, he had an idea. So the next day he collected some nice branches. He took some of the yarn they had at home and asked the goose for some feathers. She brought them to him and when Benjamin was finished, he went to McGregor’s house.

 

Thomas was sitting on a chair on his patio, chilling in the last beams of the warm August sun. Benjamin went closer, clearing his throat when Thomas wouldn’t recognise him. “Oh, hello there again”, he said, looking down. Benjamin’s cheeks went rosy. “I… erm… I don’t wanna bother you. I… I’ve made something for you”, he said shyly and produced the dreamcatcher from the little bag he’d carried it in. Thomas looked disbelieving, but took the dreamcatcher after a moment of stupor. He held it against the light, which caught just perfectly in it, making the feathers look that more heavenly soft. “Wow, that’s really nice”, Thomas said and looked back at Benjamin. “Thank you.”

 

Benjamin scratched a pattern over the ground with his foot shyly, looking down. “As some apology from me”, he said. They both didn’t say more for some minutes. Thomas put the dreamcatcher on the table next to him, clapping on his knee then. “Come here”, he said, sounding unsure, although his gesture hadn’t been. Benjamin looked up in surprise. His little tail and nose bouncing in astonishment and anticipation. Again his brain told him he should not do this, but his heart made him hop onto Thomas’ lap in an instant.

 

Carefully Thomas petted the fur of his back and his downcast ears. Benjamin had to hold onto himself not to press back too much. But he allowed himself to melt into the touch, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of this slender fingers combing through his fur. When he looked up at Thomas, he was smiling again. He smiled back, before sinking his head against his leg again to relish the touch.

 

They sat like this for about half an hour, before it got cooler with the vanishing light of the sun. “I’m going inside now. You wanna come with me?”, Thomas asked when he had stopped petting Benjamin. Benjamin wanted to scream yes from the bottom of his heart, but he shook his head. “No, I have to go back to the others. They might wonder where I am anyway.” It was a lie. They knew he was wandering around every now and then – they just wondered when he wouldn’t come back for several days. “Alright. But I’m gonna give you some of the radishes if you like.”

 

Of course Benjamin liked that and so he waved his goodbye to Thomas when he went back to the rabbit hole with a big bunch of radishes at his side.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

They fell in something like routine from then on. Benjamin visited Thomas nearly every day. The both of them telling the other about their day, Thomas petting Benjamin every now and then and giving him vegetables for him and his friends, for he couldn’t eat all of them alone.

 

They became friends soon and on some days the others came with him, too. Except Peter of course. He preferred to stay with Bea.

 

On some day in late October Thomas asked him: “Do you rabbits have partners? I mean is one of the girls your girlfriend?” The question seemed a little odd to Benjamin, but he answered it nonetheless: “Of course we have partners. We marry, too. But no, I’m in no relationship with a girl.” Thomas raised an eyebrow. “With a boy then?”, he asked, obviously not sure if that was common or even an option in a rabbit’s life, too.

 

Benjamin grinned. He was in a mood to play. “What if I tell you yes?” “Then I would say that he’s a very lucky rabbit”, Thomas answered. Benjamin felt how his heartrate sped up by the following smile. He smiled, too. “But no”, he added then. “I don’t have any partner.”

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, either”, Thomas said and Benjamin’s smile changed into a big-eyed stare. Did Thomas just say ‘boyfriend’? “I… I thought you liked girls? I mean you and Bea…” Thomas sighed. “I don’t know what that was. She was nice to me and maybe I just tried to fit in here in the countryside, but well I am who I am, right?”

 

They were silent for some minutes. “Do you know a man called Ben?”, Thomas broke the silence. Benjamin looked up, light panic visible in his gaze. What should he tell Thomas? ‘Yes of course, that’s my human form.’ Or: ‘Ben? I never heard of him.’ His brain was working a hundred miles per hour. Shit… Why had he never thought about what to say if that question popped up?

 

“Who’s that Ben?”, he asked back instead. Thomas sighed heavily. “I don’t know. He’s some tall very good looking guy with black hair and broad shoulders. He rescued me some month ago from another guy I don’t know the name of. He was here to punch me. He said I had no right dating Bea. And then that Ben came in and forced him away, carrying me upstairs. He wore a brown leather jacket. Just like yours by the way. I… I don’t know”, he sighed again, “Maybe I thought you both have the same tailor?” He sounded still hopeful.

 

“So you just met him this once?” “Well, yes. But… I would like to meet him again. Ask him who he is. Why he saved me.” He laughed nervously. “Maybe ask him out. I don’t know.” Benjamin gulped hard. There it was. The chance he’d always waited for. But Thomas wasn’t interested in him, but in this mysterious guy who’d saved him. Would he still want him when he learnt who he was?

 

“I’ve gotta go”, he said, pretending to look at the clock. “Yes, of course”, Thomas said and brought him to the door to wish him a good way home and good night.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

It wasn’t that good of a night for Benjamin, though. He tossed and turned in his bed all night, finding no sleep. Thomas was interested in him. Very much so. But he didn’t know it was him. How could he?

 

Yes, he could turn into his human form and go to Thomas and have his way with him. But that wasn’t what Thomas wanted. That much had resonated from his words. And Ben really wasn’t the type for one night stands either. And what would be the outcome anyway? Even if they had sex this one time – Benjamin couldn’t live with him forever. He would turn back into a rabbit every few hours. There was no chance of having a life together. But he could have this one perfect night…

 

Benjamin grabbed his ears and pulled them down hard in frustration, also making a frustrated sound. Shit! Why did he have to fall in love with a human?!

 

…………………………………………………………

 

About a week passed in which Benjamin didn’t go to Thomas again. He simply couldn’t bring himself to do so. He’d spoken to Peter the day before. Telling him about his misery. He’d simply needed to tell it to somebody and Peter was maybe the only other rabbit who might understand him.

 

Benjamin had thought Peter would mock him, but he didn’t. In fact he had listened to him and had patted his back comforting. “I know how you feel”, he’d said, sounding a bit relieved. Maybe because now he wasn’t the only rabbit having this problem.

 

Benjamin was wandering around and thinking about his conversation with his cousin, when he heard a scream. Then another and then he could hear the moo of at least four different cows. He ran to the direction it had come from.

 

Seven cows were running over the small path that led through the little forest. There were two children running in front of them, trying to escape. Benjamin didn’t think another second about it, running in their direction while concentrating on changing his form.

 

After about two minutes he changed into his human form, speeding to the kids. The girl was the first he reached. “Up here!”, he shouted and helped the girl to climb a tree on the side of the path. Then he grabbed the boy. It would take too long to help him onto the tree as well, so he just ran with him in his arms until he reached a crevice where he pressed the both of them into, until the cows had run past them.

 

“Thank you, Mister”, the boy said, still out of breath. He wasn’t any older than nine and Benjamin recognized him as the son of the Dameron family from some miles away. “What happened?”, he asked. “The cows broke out I think. My cousin and I were playing here when they came running.”

 

Benjamin nodded. “Stay here or on a tree until we got them”, he said and the boy nodded. “Thank you again”, he smiled, one tooth missing prominently. Benjamin smiled back and then started jogging after the cowherd.

 

When he got closer he could see Mr. Snoke and Thomas already running after them. They were trying to catch them and giving them something so they would calm down and could be brought back to their stable. Benjamin hesitated. He didn’t want to meet Thomas again in his human form, but they did need his help. Mr. Snoke was old and it would be difficult for Thomas to catch them alone. “Shit…”, he mumbled, before he ran after them anyway.

 

When he reached them Thomas shortly stopped in his chasing, looking at Benjamin in disbelief. But a cow tried to push him and this made him concentrate on his task again. With combined power they finally got the herd under control and could bring them back to their stable. Old farmer Snoke didn’t stop thanking them.

 

“I can’t thank you enough, boys”, he said, still out of breath. “I wouldn’t have gotten them back without your help. Truly, boys, I don’t know how to thank you.” “It’s alright, Mr. Snoke”, Thomas said, smiling. “It really wasn’t that much of a problem.”

 

“You want to come in and have a nice cuppa tea?”, he asked. “Thank you, but no”, Benjamin said. “I’m afraid I have to go. I’m already late.” “Alright boys, but I insist on making dinner for you the other week”, he said and Benjamin nodded before he grabbed his jacket to leave.

 

He didn’t look at Thomas or said his goodbye, hoping he would stay and not follow him. Of course his wish wasn’t heard.

 

“Wait!”, Thomas voice came after him. He reached him with a few fast steps, grabbing Benjamin’s arm with his slender hand. “Please, wait”, he said again. Benjamin briefly closed his eyes and sighed, before he turned around to face Thomas.

 

He looked down at Thomas who was just a few inches shorter, waiting for what he wanted to say, although everything inside him screamed he should just run away.

 

Thomas looked back at him, searching his brown eyes, briefly looking at his leather jacket, then back into his eyes. “Who are you?”, he asked, not letting go of his arm, as if afraid Benjamin might run away in earnest.

 

“I’m Benj- I’m Ben”, he corrected himself in the last moment. “I know that much”, Thomas said. “I mean who are you? Where’re you from? Why did you rescue me back in summer?”

 

Benjamin looked down as if his shoes might hold all the answers in the world. “I can’t tell you, Thomas”, he said, sounding sad and he really was.

 

A moment of silence fell between them before Thomas grabbed his chin lightly, making him look at him. Thomas opened his mouth as to say something, but he closed it again, thinking better of it. Another moment of silence went by in which they just stared at each other. God, Thomas was so beautiful. His pale green eyes staring at Benjamin in wonder, his slender form so close, he could feel its heat against the cool air of late October. Thomas’ hand on his arm wandered a bit higher, feeling his muscles beneath his leather jacket. “I don’t care and won’t ask you anymore, if you just come with me this once”, he then said with all the courage he could muster, his hot breath ghosting over Benjamin’s lips.

 

Ben’s heart jumped inside him and he felt how blood also rushed elsewhere. He gulped visibly. “Just this once”, he whispered and Thomas nodded heavy-lidded. Benjamin mirrored his motion and then Thomas grabbed Benjamin’s hand and pulled him to his house.

 

When the door shut behind them, Thomas pushed him against the next wall, pressing his lips hungrily against Benjamin’s with unsuspected force. Ben sighed and pushed all doubts away for the moment. They would have at least three hours and Thomas wouldn’t ask questions. He would be damned if he didn’t take this chance.

 

He kissed him back, pushing his tongue against Thomas’ lips. He let him in easily, moaning lightly when Benjamin licked inside his mouth. If the kiss was shy at the beginning, it grew very heated very fast now and Thomas tried to get rid of Benjamin’s clothes.

 

Benjamin parted shortly, doffing his jacket and button down and also making short work of Thomas’ jacket and shirt. They kissed again, lips colliding against each other and Benjamin felt as if he might explode every second now when Thomas’s naked chest rubbed against his. “Upstairs”, Thomas mumbled when they parted for air. Benjamin nodded and lifted him up bridal style to carry him upstairs.

 

Thomas clung to him tightly and when they fell onto the bed, he pulled Benjamin down with him. Thomas’ hands wandered over his back and sides, stroking his skin with his fingernails lightly, while Benjamin buried his face in his neck, sucking a mark into Thomas’ pale skin.

 

“Shit, where’ve you been, you fuckin’ bastard?”, Thomas moaned, grabbing two handfuls of Benjamin’s hair and pulling him into another deep kiss. “You would hate me if I told you”, Benjamin said truthfully when they parted, looking down at Thomas.

 

Thomas stared up at him, pupils blown with lust. He shook his head as if to tell Ben no, he wouldn’t hate him, but he didn’t say anything, just pulling Ben down on him again and Benjamin moaned into the kiss when their groins met. Thomas was half hard, same as Benjamin, and he could feel the outline of Thomas’ cock against his thigh.

 

Maybe a bit hastily he reached down, undressing himself first and then Thomas until they were both naked. He looked down, taking all of the man in. He hadn’t done so in summer when he had undressed him to bandage his wounds. This had been totally different. But now he had time to study Thomas’ slender form, the freckles on his shoulders, the pink little knobs of nipples and the beautiful formed cock that lay heavy against his stomach in anticipation. Benjamin licked his lips hungrily. “You’re so perfect”, he groaned and went down on Thomas’ neck again to leave more marks.

 

Thomas blushed heavily, also leaving kisses at Benjamin’s neck. When Benjamin went lower he rested his hands in his hair, moaning and shivering when Benjamin’s breath ghosted over his cock. Benjamin looked up at him and Thomas opened his eyes when he felt Benjamin hesitating.

 

“Alright?”, Benjamin asked. It was the first time he would do this, but he was eager to make Thomas feel good. Thomas blushed by the question even more. “You kiddin’ me?”, he asked back and Benjamin laughed briefly, nervousness washing away.

 

Thomas smiled as well, but the grin was forced away when Benjamin went down on him without another warning. He took him in about half the length in one go, feeling the weight of his dick on his tongue, loving it.

 

He set a slow pace, bobbing his head and taking in a bit more every time. Benjamin gagged lightly when he accidently took him in too deep. But he didn’t let go, just correcting his fault, taking the part of Thomas’ cock in hand he couldn’t bury in his throat.

 

Thomas shook lightly beneath him, guiding his head with his hand, fisting the sheets with the other one. It only took very little time until he was panting hard. “Ben… Please, I…” He pulled at his hair lightly so Benjamin would let go. He did, looking up at him. “Stop or this’ll be over a bit too soon”, Thomas said breathlessly, guiding him to his mouth so they would kiss again.

 

Benjamin went willingly, rubbing his own hard, dripping cock against Thomas’. “You’re so beautiful”, he mumbled against his cheeks, nuzzling against them. Thomas smiled, pulling him closer. “You’re one to talk”, he grinned, stealing another short kiss. “And now fuck me good and proper, will you?”

 

Benjamin blushed. There was no sign of the shy sweet Thomas McGregor. Well, he still was sweet, but his mouth was filthy as hell and Benjamin loved it. “Do you have lube?”, he asked and Thomas reached for his nightstand.

 

Benjamin was faster, opening the drawer and taking the little bottle together with a condom. He stole another kiss, before he sat back up onto his knees, squeezing a good amount onto his fingers. He hadn’t done this ever before, but he knew how it should go, for he had read all about it in several books and because he could feel that what he did was just right.

 

So when he reached for Thomas’ perfectly presented ass, he had a bit too much lube on his fingers, but Thomas obviously didn’t care. He moaned when Benjamin circled his hole briefly, before pushing one finger inside him. His legs fell apart further, making more room for Benjamin.

 

Slowly he let his finger slide in and out of Thomas’ hole, watching it fascinated as it vanished again and again. Thomas was tight and it took some time before he could add another finger. When he spread them to reach deeper Thomas moaned loudly. Obviously he’d found his special spot. Benjamin searched for it again, until Thomas was writhing beneath him. He added a third finger and when he finally was loose enough he pulled them out.

 

Thomas groaned due to the feeling of being empty again and reached for Benjamin’s hips in need. Benjamin obeyed immediately, putting on the condom and lining up. He waited until Thomas’ eyes found his and he nodded shortly before Benjamin pressed inside. Thomas was still tight and Benjamin had the feeling that his hole was eating his cock up, pulling him deeper and deeper.

 

He didn’t stop until he was rested inside Thomas completely, both of them panting heavily. “Shit, you’re so tight”, he mumbled against Thomas’ jaw, nibbling at his skin there. Thomas had lost his words it seemed, for he just sighed and moaned lightly, burying his hands in Benjamin’s hair again.

 

Benjamin sat a slow pace, maddening slow for the both of them, holding himself up on his elbows left and right of Thomas’ face. Their lips were close, breathing the same air and looking into each other’s eyes that were dark with lust. It was magical and fucking hot and Benjamin wondered again how all this could have happened, before he sped up and couldn’t think no more.

 

Benjamin’s orgasm took him a bit by surprise. His arms shook and he had a hard time holding himself up on his arms. Shortly after he blushed in shame for not having waited until Thomas had come. He thought shortly what he should do. An image came to him from a couple he once had watched.

 

“Turn over”, he said when he had pulled out of Thomas and Thomas did willingly, sitting up on all fours by Benjamin’s lead. He kneeled behind him, gripping his slender hips firmly and bent forward. Without a warning he spread Thomas’ ass cheeks and licked into his stretched hole.

 

Thomas let out a little scream of surprise but soon turned back to his moans. Benjamin reached around, grabbing his throbbing cock and stroke it in a fast rhythm. It didn’t take long and Thomas came too, making a mess of the sheets underneath him. He went slack and Benjamin caught him before he could fall into his own mess, guiding him a few inches left before letting him down onto the soft covers.

 

Thomas turned, looking up at him. “Shit…”, he mumbled, lying a hand onto his cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss. Benjamin cuddled next to him, pulling the covers over them. He spooned Thomas from behind, holding him close and inhaling his scent.

 

They lay like this sleepily, before suddenly Benjamin’s ‘problem’ hit him like thunder. He had to go. He couldn’t stay here. Slowly he tried to sit up, but Thomas caught him, turning around to hug him closer. “Don’t go”, he mumbled against his chest with closed eyes, tangling their legs.

 

“I have to”, Benjamin said, trying again. “Just this once, you remember?” “I don’t care what I said before”, Thomas said, hugging him impossibly tighter. “Please, Thomas, I have to go.” This made Thomas open his eyes, staring up at him, suddenly completely awake again. “Why?”, he asked.

 

When Benjamin wouldn’t answer he pressed further. “Please, Ben… this… this was amazing. I don’t want you to go wherever you have to go. Not without telling me who you are and why we can’t meet again. Please…” Benjamin’s heart sank by the pleading look in Thomas’ eyes. “You would never understand it…” “I will”, Thomas cut in, sitting up a bit in his eagerness. “Please, Ben, whatever it is. I will understand it. Or at least try to. Please, I… I need you.”

 

The words hit Benjamin hard. He couldn’t leave him. Couldn’t not tell him who he was. This wouldn’t be fair would it? Forget about the rules, forget about what was right. This was too important to stick to the rules.

 

He also sat up, so they could look at each other. “Promise me you won’t freak out”, he said slowly, making sure Thomas was listening closely. Thomas nodded. Benjamin sighed heavily, shortly looking down, before looking back up. “I’m-“

 

A scream from outside made him stop. They both turned around to get a glimpse out the window. While they had made love a storm had started outside and it must have brought down a tree. The tree was lying on top of Bea’s bicycle, the woman standing next to it in horror. Thomas and she had been good again for some time now and because he was a good neighbour he stood up and searched for his clothes to go out and look for her. “Don’t go”, he told Benjamin before he went down the stairs and out into the storm.

 

Benjamin was left behind in wonder. What should he do? He had been about to tell Thomas who he really was and only now that he was gone he realized how stupid that was. So he stood up, also collecting his clothes and ran outside the back door like a coward.

 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t tell him. Never could. And he should never see him again. He wasn’t sure how to do that, but well… he had to find a way.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Benjamin didn’t need to find a way. The rabbits, Bea and Thomas were sitting together, having some tea one afternoon a week later and Thomas told them he would go back to London.

 

“They want me back at Harrods”, he told Bea. “But what about your plan?”, she asked. “You wanted to build your own store. You already started ordering the things…” That was true. It had been Thomas’ plan to sell the house and go back to London at the start, but while being together with Bea he had changed plans. The events with the rabbits had just paused this plan. But he had looked for what he wanted to sell in his own toy store and already ordered a few things. “It was a bad plan from the start”, he said now. “No it wasn’t!”, Bea insisted. “Your toy store would be so great. They will just be horrible to you again, Thomas.”

 

He insisted on his plan on going back, telling her that he could cancel the orders. Benjamin just listened in silence. There was his wish to never have to see Thomas again coming true. And it came true sooner than later. And although he had wished for not seeing him again, now that it would really come true he wanted it not to happen.

 

When they parted to go back to their homes, Benjamin followed his family with even more hanging ears and slow steps. The others were already far in front of him when a human hand grabbed his little arm. He turned to look around. It was Thomas.

 

“Hey”, Thomas said and hunkered down next to him. “Hullo”, Benjamin mumbled to the ground. With a gentle touch Thomas took his little chin and made him look up. “What’s wrong? You didn’t say anything back at Bea’s. And you didn’t visit me for weeks. Did I do something wrong?”

 

‘No, no you didn’t! Except for going to London after stealing my heart!’, Benjamin wanted to scream at him. But he didn’t. He just tried to fight the tears that were welling up inside him. Thomas saw that and suddenly put him up onto his arms, holding him close. “I’m sorry”, he told Benjamin, soothingly stroking his long ears. “I… I don’t wanna go. But… It’s better you know? I will miss you and I will miss the house. And you know I would have never even dreamed of missing this just about a year ago.” He laughed but it sounded sad.

 

“I don’t want you to leave”, Benjamin mumbled against Thomas’ chest. Thomas sighed. “I have to. It’s my job. The idea of my own toy store… It was always my dream but… I won’t get a third chance to work at Harrods…”

 

Big tears were running down Benjamin’s cheeks, vanishing into the fabric of Thomas’ shirt. “But what a…about B…Ben?”, he sobbed. He didn’t mean to ask that. Should never ask that, but he couldn’t think right now. His heart was hurting too much for that.

 

Thomas sighed again and opened his mouth to answer but stopped the next second. “Wait, I thought you don’t know him”, he said and pulled Benjamin back a bit, so he could look at him. Benjamin looked miserable and he really didn’t want to argue. “But you love him, don’t you?”, he asked with a shaky voice.

 

Thomas didn’t answer immediately, but he finally nodded, eyes downcast. “I think I do. Although it was just this one night…”

 

Another moment of silence. “You couldn’t know about this”, Thomas then realized and looked at Benjamin again. Damn it!, Benjamin decided. He had wanted to tell him back then and now was his last chance, wasn’t it? ‘It is me’, he wanted to say, but all that came out was: “I was there.”

 

“You watched us?”, Thomas asked with a bit of horror in his voice. Ben shook his head. “It’s me”, he then finally said after another moment of hesitation. Thomas just stared at him, obviously not understanding. Benjamin sighed. “It’s me. I am Ben. It was me all the time.”

 

Thomas stared another few seconds before he dropped Benjamin as if he was a hot potato. He stood up, kept on staring and then just turned around and went for his house. “This is the biggest shit I’ve ever heard.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

He was fast and it took Benjamin some time to react. But when he could think again he sprinted after him, getting inside in time, before the door slammed. “Thomas!”, he pleaded, “it’s not a lie! I AM Ben. Please, you have to believe me!” “Believe you?”, Thomas asked back. His mood had changed completely. If he was hurt before, he now was full of rage. “I should have known that you’re just little bastards! All of you! Maybe not destroying my house anymore but now playing with my feelings?! You little fucks!” He just turned away, running to the kitchen, trying to escape from Benjamin.

 

Benjamin hopped after him. What should he do? The others were right. They couldn’t live with humans. But he had to try it, didn’t he? If Thomas would just listen to him… “Fine”, he finally mumbled and not knowing what else to do, he concentrated on turning into his human form.

 

Thomas was not looking at him, angrily throwing kitchen belongings into a cardboard. Just before he could throw a plate into it, Benjamin was in his human form and he went over to grab his wrist. Being caught mid-air Thomas looked up and jumped backwards when he saw Benjamin in his human form. “Ben…”, he whispered, looking around as if he could find something he had appeared from or Benjamin to still sit there on the floor.

 

“Thomas, please, it’s me. Benjamin. I tried to tell you. Please, you have to believe me”, Benjamin pleaded, getting closer to Thomas again. Thomas pressed to the corner of the kitchen, trapped and looking up at Benjamin. He held the plate protectively in front of him. “But you… How can you…” “It’s some kind of magic”, Benjamin told him. “But Bea never…” “Because she doesn’t know about it. Please, Thomas. We are not even allowed to tell anyone. I… just don’t want you to go. And if this human form is the only thing that keeps you here…”

 

“Please”, he added, taking one of Thomas’ wrists again to lower the plate that masked half of his face. “Why are you doing this?”, Thomas asked again and Benjamin was sure he heard his own heart break. “Please go out of my house”, Thomas continued. “Whatever prank that is, tell the rabbits to stop it and just go.”

 

He wouldn’t believe that Benjamin and Ben were one and the same. And… he looked frightened and so damn small behind this plate. Benjamin’s eyes were full of tears. “Please, I… I… love you, Thomas. Please…” Thomas just looked more frightened. “Out”, he breathed silently.

 

Benjamin lowered his head. This was it. Thomas was frightened to death, he would go to London and Benjamin had told him about their biggest secret for nothing.

 

With a few long strides he was at the backdoor and went outside to go somewhere, not caring where, just away from all of this.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

_It was Dec 24 and Thomas was closing the doors of Harrods behind himself. They had sold a great amount of toys and his boss had been proud of him, telling him as much before she left early. Everyone had left as soon as he or she could, heading home for their families and friends for Christmas. Except Thomas. He had cleaned up what the cleaning staff had missed to clean and made sure that the store would be in perfect condition when it would open again after the holidays._

_He headed home, made himself a cup of tea and sat down with the evening newspaper. He didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. Anyway – he didn’t like Christmas. The only reason he didn’t ‘hate’ it, was that he could help the store make good money at this season and he could help people find the right thing for their children. But for him personally Christmas was just a day like any other. At least that was what he told himself over and over again._

_When he was laying in bed he pulled the sheets tighter around himself, imagining it to be a pair of strong arms. Memories of thick black hair came to his mind. Of oh so soft brown eyes staring down at him, of soft lips kissing him mad… No! He wouldn’t think of him! Not again and especially not tonight or tomorrow!_

_He had left the countryside behind. Left Bea and the rabbits and this damn Ben behind! He would never see them again. Yes, the house wasn’t sold yet, but he would never go back! More people would come to have a look at it when it was warmer and then he would sell it. And he would never go back there. Never have to think about Ben again._

_“Ben…”, he mumbled and no – there were no tears burning in his eyes. A knock made him jump and a yelp escaped him. He looked at his alarm clock – nearly midnight. Who in the world would knock at his door at this unholy time?!_

_Angrily he put on his morning gown and stomped to his door, ripping it open. Then everything happened in slow motion and in high speed at the same time._

_Big arms hugged Thomas close, curly black locks stealing his sight. The smell of well worn leather reached his nostrils and a hastily spoken tirade of sorrys and please forgive mes and I should have never let you goes filled his ears._

_“Let… let me go!”, he protested and shoved the man away. Or he tried to, for the man just clung closer to him. “Please, Thomas, I’m sorry. Please, come back to me, I… I feel like dying without you. Please, I love you Thomas, please come back”, Ben babbled hastily, not letting go of him._

_And Thomas didn’t realize he was crying until Ben finally let go of him just to wipe away the tears from his cheeks and kissing him soothingly. And he hadn’t realized he had missed Ben so damn much all the time he had been away._

_Thomas clung to Ben and when he wouldn’t move by himself, Ben took him up and carried him inside his flat. They lay down on the bed and Ben kissed him silly, leaving little pecks all over his body._

_His morning gown was gone fast, as well as Ben’s clothes and they were kissing and touching all they could reach of each other. And when Ben sank into him, Thomas locked his legs behind his back, pushing Ben as deep inside himself as he could, never wanting him to leave for the rest of his life._

_When they came it was with the shout of their names on their lips and Thomas snuggled as close as he could, when they fell into the sheets afterwards._

_If this was a dream, he wished it never to be over again._

…………………………………………………………

 

Of course it was not a dream. And instead of a soft kiss or something alike, Benjamin was woken with a high pitched scream the next morning.

 

He was right awake, staring in horror, as Thomas fled to the other side of the bedroom. He hugged a pillow against his naked body, staring in horror at Benjamin, who, of course, had turned into his rabbit form again overnight.

 

“Thomas…”, he started insecure, standing up and looking as innocent and remorseful as he could. “It wasn’t a dream…”, Thomas mumbled to himself, still making big eyes and clinging to the wall behind him.

 

Benjamin closed his eyes and concentrated on changing. He’d come here with a plan. He wouldn’t loose Thomas a second time. No sir – he would get him back.

 

Slowly Benjamin started to change into his human form. His big rabbit ears build back, his arms and legs grew, his fur vanished, until he sat in front of Thomas as a human again. Thomas kept on staring, when he slowly stood up and came nearer. “It’s me”, Ben said, “Benjamin. Always have been”, he said soothingly, taking Thomas by his wrists.

 

Thomas didn’t pull away this time, just let him take his arms down. The pillow dropped to the floor between them. “Please, come back home”, Benjamin said, face close to Thomas’. “We miss you. I miss you…” He let his head drop forward, pressing his forehead lightly against Thomas’. Thomas knew what it meant. It was the rabbits’ way to say sorry. To apologize from the depth of their heart. And Benjamin could feel how Thomas’ heart clenched together, because his own did too and they stood like this, naked, foreheads together and holding each other as if afraid one of them might vanish forever.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

To Thomas’ big surprise the house wasnt't destroyed completely when he came back to the countryside. Benjamin had indeed looked after it as he had told him on their ride back. Of course they had several talks before it came to that. Thomas had had to learn what the magic of the rabbits really meant. How it worked and what it would mean to live with it in the future. He'd asked Benjamin if it was possible that he would change forever. "If I'd knew a way I would", Ben had told him. But he didn't and therefore it had taken Thomas some days to think about that. Benjamin gave him the time he needed. It was also new for him to live with someone who wasn't his family and who was human. But everything worked out fine it seemed.

 

He changed into his human form three times a day. More was too exhausting, but three times was a good compromise. When Thomas went to work he stayed in his rabbit form and when he would come home, he would already wait for him as a human. "But I can't just quit my job", Thomas said after breakfast on New Year's Eve. "You could build your own store", Benjamin suggested. "You could make all the children happy in our little town. Help the parents to find the right present." "It's not Harrods", he said unsure. "It's better - it's your own. And it would be very near to home." "I could draw birds again", Thomas said and Benjamin nodded eagerly. “And you can garden again and grow all the delightful vegetables and beautiful flowers." Their discussion lasted for another few hours but finally Thomas nodded and they decided they would go back to the countryside in the next week.

 

In fact it took another two weeks until they finally made it to the countryside. Quitting his job wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. The time after Christmas was more stressful than the time before. So it was mid-January when they got back.

 

The others had prepared some welcome-back-party with cake and casserole and they sat together until late evening. Peter sat close to Bea, snuggling close every now and then. He wasn’t that far into it as Benjamin was with Thomas, but there was some sweet bond forming between them.

 

When the last guest left, Thomas closed the door with a sigh. Benjamin had stayed a rabbit during the party (it was easier for the others – they were still uncomfortable with the human-thing) but now he turned into his human form. He hugged Thomas from behind, pressing him to his front, kissing his neck soothingly.

 

“Everything all right?”, he asked into Thomas’ ear and Thomas nodded. “Yes, I’m just tired I think. Let’s go upstairs.” They fell into bed together, both of them exhausted from the trip and the party. Benjamin crawled closer, snuggling against Thomas from behind, winding their legs together. “Everything will be great”, he told Thomas, kissing his neck lovingly. “I know your shop will be a success.” Obviously this was what Thomas had worried about, because his whole body relaxed noticeable. He turned in Benjamin’s arms to look at him.

 

“I hope we will truly get the little shop. It’s not naturally ours.” Benjamin’s heart made a little jump. Thomas was talking about ‘their’ shop. It shouldn’t affect him like this, but it did. “It will be”, he therefore said and stole a kiss from Thomas. If he had wondered about if everything would work out fine between them before, he now stopped wondering. It would work out fine. It would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was it then. This is the whole story, I wanted to tell. The whole story that kept coming to my mind and wanted to be written down. I really hope you liked it and if you did, it would mean the world to me, if you left Kudos or even a comment! :3 
> 
> And if you wondered: Of course Benjamin is just wearing a jacket as a rabbit. But OF COURSE he is wearing pants, too, when he changes. And don’t ask me how it works – I don’t know rabbit-magic that much. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, okay, I lied. This was not the WHOLE story. It was only the part of the story that is “innocent”. There’s one more chapter I really wanted to write. 
> 
> Please, just continue reading if you’re into very explicit and very dirty sex-games. They contain the misuse of vegetables and oviposition. 
> 
> You have been warned – have fun. 

_Everything had worked out fine indeed. Benjamin and Thomas had been together for two years now, the shop was running perfectly well and in their free time they were growing their garden._

_“Happy second anniversary”, Benjamin said, hugging Thomas for a greeting and kissing him deeply when he got home. Today Thomas’ little shop was open for exactly two years. He’d given some kind of celebration for the customers, who weren’t just people from town. There were also people from the other towns around and every now and then tourists from all over the world. “They loved your quiche”, Thomas informed Benjamin and tried to escape his grip, but without success. “And I love you”, Benjamin said, stealing another kiss, before letting him go._

_Benjamin had learned to cook and he did a great job in doing so. He was also caring for the garden most of the time. And he was caring for Thomas. With the last one he did a very good job, indeed. “I’ve got something special for you later”, Benjamin told him and Thomas blushed in an instant. Whenever Benjamin had something ‘special’, they did rather unspeakable things. As cute and fluffy as Benjamin seemed to be, he could be so dirty in the bedroom. And after his first shock of realizing this, Thomas loved it. “I’m looking forward to it”, he said and his insides jumped in excitement, too._

…………………………………………………………

_Later came sooner than Thomas had thought it would come. He had just come out of the bathroom, when Benjamin grabbed him and they both fell onto the bed. They kissed and the kiss soon turned feverishly. “Do you think I can have my special treatment already?”, Thomas asked, kissing down Benjamin’s neck and collarbones eagerly. Benjamin smirked. “So eager, are you?” But he already stood up to close the curtains._

_When he was back on the bed they continued to kiss and touch for some more minutes, tasting the other one and teasing one another. Thomas loved their little (or sometimes longer) sessions so much. No two times were alike, always new and fresh and he simply couldn’t get enough of it._

_After some time Benjamin let go of Thomas and looked at him with a serious face. “Alrigh. I want to make one thing clear. We can stop whenever you feel like you need to.” Thomas giggled. “I know that much.” It wasn’t the first time they did something like this. They always had their safe word. And he had never needed it before. “I just want to make sure that you’re totally good with this.” Benjamin bit his lower lip. “It’s something really different, okay. So please tell me.” Thomas sighed, but he smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will, Benjamin. And now tell me what it is.” Benjamin kissed him again, then shook his head._

_“You’ll know it when we’re ready.” He didn’t say more, just took the silk scarf from the nightstand and looking at Thomas questioningly. Thomas nodded and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, trying to relax and not to be too excited._

_He was blindfolded gently, followed by kisses and light bites against his skin. He pressed himself more into the soft sheets, just concentrating on the feeling of being cherished. Benjamin’s hands and lips wandered over his body, finally reaching his backside. Thomas heard the click of a tube and shortly after felt how lubricated fingers searched his entrance._

_Thomas let his legs fall apart willingly to give Benjamin better access. He worked his fingers in and out, making sure Thomas was getting the best out of it. He made quick and efficient work of it nonetheless, opening him good and proper._

_“I will have to open you up even wider for what I’m about to do”, he told him after some time and Thomas gasped and nodded. Whatever it was, that Benjamin had planned, he knew he would love it. When Benjamin’s hand left him and the cool air hit his hole, he shuddered, but soon there was something else pressing against it, asking for entrance. Benjamin pushed lightly and the thing passed the tight ring of muscle to glide inside. The feeling wasn’t new, he knew the thing that was pushed inside of him – they’d done this before._

_When Benjamin had used it on him the first time they had been in Thomas’ little greenhouse. He’d blushed like a virgin when Benjamin produced the carrot from somewhere nearby and he’d come harder than he knew he could after just a few pushes of it inside him. That had also been the night when he realized that Benjamin had a lot more dirty fantasies than he thought possible for a rabbit. But well… he wasn’t much better when accepting those ideas willingly, was he?_

_Now the carrot went inside easily enough, although it was a very big one. Benjamin pushed it in with just the right speed and only stopped shortly when it was nearly the whole way in. He sat a kiss onto Thomas’ lips. “Okay?”, he asked and Thomas nodded. “Yes”, he moaned lightly. “Just continue, will you?” Benjamin chuckled and set a good pace with the carrot._

_Soon enough Thomas moaned openly when the carrot pushed against his prostate, while Benjamin pushed it in, in just the right angle. Thomas felt that his own cock was rock hard against his stomach and precum was dripping down slowly. Another hit against his prostate and he nearly screamed Benjamin’s name. “Shit!, Ben, please I…”_

_Benjamin’s motions with the carrot stopped immediately. “Don’t you dare”, he whispered against Thomas’ ear and Thomas’ whole body shuddered in excitement. “Alright”, Benjamin said after a moment in which he must have checked how wide Thomas was stretched and pulled the carrot outside with a wet pop. It did nothing but add to the excitement Thomas felt. He could nearly stand it any longer._

_“This’ll feel strange”, Benjamin then said. He kissed the corner of Thomas’ mouth again and then settled between his spread legs. Something slightly cool pressed against Thomas’ hole. It felt soft and a little slimy and it went in without much resistance. Thomas gasped by the feel of it inside him. Was this what he thought it was?_

_Another one of those things pushed against his entrance and followed its brother inside. The process went on and soon Thomas felt the weight of four eggs inside himself. “Ben…”, he breathed out, not realizing, that he’d been holding his breath again while being filled. “Yes”, Ben said immediately, coming closer to him so that he could feel his breath on his face, knowing that he was near and listening to every word he would say._

_“Are those eggs?”, he asked and his voice sounded shakier than he wanted it to sound. He was open for those games. There was no reason to not trust Ben. But he couldn’t supress the light panic welling up inside of him. “They are not real”, Benjamin said and stroked a hand softly and soothingly over his stomach. “They are made of gelatine and will melt in an hour.”_

_It calmed Thomas, but he still felt a bit nervous about it. “May I see them?”, he asked and Benjamin must have heard the anxiety in his voice because his blindfold was pulled away immediately. The light in the room made him blink several times before he could see clearly again. Benjamin was right over him, stealing a light kiss. Then he sat back and presented one of the eggs to Thomas. They were a slight yellow. He took it out of Benjamin’s hand, studying it. It was soft, but still held its form after squeezing it. He smelled on it. It smelled of nothing particular. “And you’re sure this is safe?”, he couldn’t stop himself from worrying._

_“I made them myself. I know what they contain and I know that they will melt in less than an hour inside your body.” With that Ben winked and Thomas’ couldn’t supress a short laugh, imagining Ben pushing it inside himself to test it. “Alright”, he said and pulled him down for another kiss. Ben smiled into it and gladly took the egg back, when Thomas pushed it in his hand._

_“How many do you think you can take?”, he asked, circling the next one around his whole. “How many did you produce?”, Thomas asked and suddenly blushed when he realized how this sounded. Benjamin smirked and pushed the egg inside._

_He continued doing this, holding Thomas’ gaze the whole time, watching out for the tiniest bit of discomfort in his expression. There wasn’t any. Only a permanent expansion of his lust. Thomas’ pupils must be consuming nearly all of his iris, when Benjamin finally stopped. There were about twelve eggs inside him – he lost count somewhere by eight and he felt so damn full._

_It was a strange feeling but it was so damn good that he wanted to cry. His cock was fully hard again and when Benjamin stroked his fingers against it lightly, Thomas nearly exploded due to the feeling. Benjamin stroked him a few times, then bent down to take him in._

_Thomas looked at him over his slightly swollen belly, admiring the sight and the feel of it. But again Benjamin didn’t let him come. Instead he let go of his cock and settled himself on top of Thomas, pushing his legs over his shoulders. Thomas knew what he was about to do and an animalistic shout escaped him when Ben pushed inside him._

_He felt as if bursting apart every minute, but still it felt so damn good. The slime of the eggs made Ben glide inside easily and when he settled deeper and deeper, Thomas could feel the eggs making room for his cock, surrounding it and spreading him even wider. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and so it was no surprise when he came after just three strokes from Ben’s cock._

_His whole body shook and he was clawing his fingers into Benjamin’s strong arms and back, shouting his name over and over again. Benjamin didn’t need much longer then too, just pushing inside a few more times, before collapsing on top of Thomas, his weight pressing him into the mattress._

_They both breathed hard when they calmed down together and Benjamin rolled to the side to give Thomas more air. “I love you so much”, Ben said after some time and stroked his right hand over Thomas still full stomach. He had his gaze fixed on Thomas’ eyes and Thomas could only guess what Ben was thinking right now. For rabbits, there was a special connection to eggs, especially if they were magical rabbits as Benjamin was. They were forming inside the bellies of a mother rabbit and when they came out their fathers cared for them, too._

_And rabbits were, that much Thomas had learned about them already, always faithful to their partner. Especially after giving birth to their children. It was Benjamin’s way of telling Thomas he would be there for him forever and with realizing this there were indeed rolling tears down Thomas’ face at last. “I love you, too”, he said and crawled closer to Benjamin, so their bodies were flush against each other. He kissed him deeply and Benjamin put his arms around him, holding him until there were no more tears running down his face._

_They lay like this for a good while and Thomas could feel how the eggs started to melt inside him, the gelatine dripping down his inner thighs slowly. “Ehwww”, he said and made a face. Benjamin realized what must have happened and laughed._

_“Come on, babe, I’m gonna make you clean and proper again”, he said and stood up from the bed to help Thomas to his feet, but not without steeling another kiss from him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, this was it! At least I think that was it now. XD  
> It was damn hard for me to write this last chapter… I mean I wrote a hell lot of things before, but eggs… It was a challenge, but I’m glad I could finish it. XD 
> 
> I hope you liked this extra chap, too and I didn’t destroy anything for you (you have been warned!). 
> 
> I would still love to reply to comments and I LOVE Kudos! :3 
> 
> Feel free to also send wishes via comment or via Tumblr (https://blackhellkitty.tumblr.com/) – I’m always glad about ideas and try to fulfil them.


End file.
